Disney Heroes Episode: Hydroman vs Mud Creature
Disney Heroes Episode: Hydroman Vs Mud Creature Rated: TV-Y7 About the Episode Our Heroes relax at a large Indoor Waterpark with She-Hulk where they entered a trap and travel into the underground Chamber home to Mud Creatures and must battle against the Mud Sultan with Hydroman's help, handle Sonic's ideas and Violet new attack the 'Ice Blow', plus Joss Possible gets struck by winter lighting 3 times. She-Hulk and Timon & Pumbaa make a special appearance. The Episode Act 1 It begins at the Chemical Lab in the Construction Death Star where Venom and Shredder use a human to turn into a Mud Sultan with a Chemical & it was a success. He is sent to Earth where he'll plan a trap for the Heroes and his first target is the beautiful She-Hulk. At the Disney Heroes HQ on a cold January day, our Heroes try to handle the cool since there's no heat installed and She-Hulk was weight lifting with Ann Possible when Violet learned the Ice Breath attack and Kim tells the others that they found a Indoor Hot Springs Waterpark to relax in and there's no Missions so they took the day off and the Police Chief tells Violet to only use her Ice Breath in battles. As Joss collects her swimsuit and walks outside, she got struck by a bolt of lighting but she's a-ok' When they got to the Indoor Hot Springs Waterpark, they meet up with Aladdin and his friends including Clover and Stella in their Bathing Suits, plus Timon and Pumbaa arrived to enjoy their relaxation while Kairi went for a swim with Sora, Aqua, Riku, Namine and Xion. Then our Heroes went for a swim while Ann & She-Hulk relax in the Whirlpool Bath, but underneath the large pool is a mud creature and he pulls the plug creating a Whirlpool. Elastigirl, Violet, Sora, Kairi and Goten escape, plus Joss tries to re-plug the pool but she gets struck by a bolt of lighting again causing the others to get pulled into a large underground tunnel where they meet Hydroman. Act 2 Back on the Surface, Violet tells Ann that the others including Joss got into a underground chamber then she, She-Hulk, Sora, Kairi, Akima & Cale including Timon enter the portal machine with Carpet while Kim rode on a motorcycle into the underground chamber but Pumbaa followed her also. Meanwhile in the large tunnel, our Heroes confronted 2 Grimers, a strange creature made of mud and sludge. Luckily they defeated both of them with help from Hydroman & Spider-Man, then they rode on a Toboggan and reached a small Mud river. As they hop across every rock to the other side, Aqua accidently fell and in a current, but Namine & Xion rescued her with their Keyblade Powers. Our Heroes came to the large Chamber with a castle and when they ring the gong, the Mud Sultan appears from the big door & he captures the Heroes planning to turn them into a big pot of Soup plus Nani gets to be the first, but Goku & Kim escapes where he finds Vegeta and the Elder Kai because he was following the others. Act 3 Aladdin tells the Mud Sultan that the Chefs made mini-Cookies, and they'll give him something he can use if they get released. He agrees but only Nani & Aladdin can leave and they both did after being covered into a mud-circle and got thrown out the window landing near Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi, She-Hulk & Ann when they show up. Ann has an idea but they'll need the extra help and Kim calls in the Hybrid Zords. The Mud Sultan plans to drown Amy Rose, Sally and Stella in mud, but then the Hybrid Megazord in Tank mode, Violet Parr using her Ice Breath, Ann Possible in her Female Super Saiyan form and Spider-Man including Sora & Kairi helps Aladdin rescue the Heroes and as they hi-tail out of here, Timon and Pumbaa tells them why they're escaping and as soon Violet shows them the Tracking Device, the Mud Sultan chases them towards the surface and became a tall monster. Joss prepares to fire the Kamehameha attack but she gets struck by a bolt of Lighting 1 final time and she passes out, then the Hybrid Megazord switch into Warrior Mode and Hydroman aids the Heroes but he got injured and he dies by getting evaporated But then Violet uses her Ice Beam to freeze the Mud Sultan, Ann rescues Stella, Sally & Amy, and the Hybrid Megazord uses the Sword to destroy it earning them a victory and the Woman gave a mud fight to Clover for not using the 'I can handle it' idea. QUOTES (First Lines of the Episode) (Mary Jane did some Weight Lifting with She-Hulk and wipe the sweat from her forehead) Mary Jane: 'Why use the Gravity Chamber when you can do the Weight Lifting (She gets a cup and about to pour orange juice when only a drop appeared) GIRLS!' (The Girls show up in a rush) Mary Jane: 'Who drink the last of the Orange Juice? It was full of Vitamin C' Violet: 'Don't look at me, I didn't drink it' Joss Possible: 'Me neither' (Opening Gag) (Kel appears on the stage) Kel: 'Hello, everyone. And welcome to the Disney Heroes Show...today is Kenan's Birthday. So when he comes out, I want everyone to yell 'Surprise!'. (He talks to Kenan behind the curtains) Kenan, we got to show you something' Kenan: 'What is it, Kel?' (He walks on the stage) Crowd: 'Surprise!!' Kenan: (He fell on the floor and stands back up) 'Wow, Kel...that is a big trick you made' Kel: 'Today is your Birthday, so I brought a Cake' (He brings out a Birthday Cake with a candle lit) Kenan: 'Thanks, I really like that' Kel: 'Just make a wish first' (Kenan thought of something and blew out the candle) Kel: 'So what did you wish for?' Kenan: 'Something adventurous, but we'll like today's Episode and its about to be funny.' Kel: 'Adventurous? What can you tell us?' Kenan: 'Now come on, Pudding Pop...this way to Comedy' (Then he left the stage) Kel: 'Kenan, what did you wish for? And why did you call me a Pudding Pop? Kenan! Aw, here it goes!' (Then he left the stage as the Episode begins) (Closing Gag) (Kenan & Kel appear on the stage) Kenan: 'Did everyone had a good episode?' Crowd: (Cheering) Kenan: 'All right, we'll see ya on tomorrow's Episode, bye-bye' (The Credits start to roll as Kenan is about to leave the stage, but Kel halts him) Kel: 'Wait a minute, stop the credits. (The Credits stop) You're gonna end the episode like that?' Kenan: 'Really? So why?' Kel: 'We end every Episode when you come up with a crazy plan, and I try to protest & also say 'Aw, here it goes'. Kenan: 'But this time, I give you a break and end the Episode calm & Peaceful' Kel: 'That's nice, Kenan' Kenan: 'But....I have an idea. So can you swim?' Kel: 'Yes, I can swim' Kenan: 'Just go get 300 Pounds of Egg Salad, and meet me at the Grand Canyon' (Then he left the stage) Kenan: 'Kenan, where am I gonna get 300 Pounds of Egg Salad? And why the Grand Canyon, that's unusual. Kenan! Aw, here it goes!' Kim Possible: 'This January has cause us to get sweaty, even in the Low 50's.' Ann Possible: (She arrived with a map in her purple shirt) 'I learned everything about the mini islands in the Pacific since Middle School. The weather there is always changing' (The picture shows her earrings that are made out of ice cube and it glows) Elastigirl: 'how did you know?' Joss Possible: 'I looked up on the map and it said the heat went north to Manhattan while the cold air stayed in Boston' Peter Parker: 'I just found a very large Oasis at a tiniest island 10 miles south of Coney Island. It controls both Salt and Fresh water, plus it’s a hot spring' Ann Possible: 'You just named the 3 important ingredients to create weather by mixing...Heat, Water and Air' (Violet blows her mouth when a Ice beam turns the floor into Ice) Violet: 'Wow, how did I do that?' Elastigirl: 'I never seen my daughter blow Ice from her mouth' Kairi: 'It looks chilled, but that'll take the heat off' Richard Parker: 'She can learn a Special Trick as she gets close to her 15th Birthday, and also learn how to use her Ice Breath wisely' Cat Lioness: 'I can't wait to enjoy a day in the Indoor Oasis... (She has a vision clip of her relaxing in the large Oasis) first I'll take a whirlpool bath, then a dip in the swimming pool following by a hot mud bath, and finishing with a Swan flower rinse' She-Hulk: 'Since I pumped my muscle arms, I think I deserved a swim' Lilo: (She runs to the others) 'Get away, someone's coming' Nani: 'what is it, Lilo? A security guard or Venom?' Lilo: 'it's worst, oh-no, he's coming' Nani, Trunks, Michelangelo, Raphael & Joss Possible: 'Aah!!' Sonic: (he shows up) 'So...I'm making Chili Dogs for lunch and a super pack is only for $99.95' Michelangelo: 'Sonic, for the 20th time, stop!' Vegeta: 'That's does it, you're getting zapped' Aladdin: 'Whoa there, I don't think violence will solve the problem' Ann Possible: (She appears in her blue swimsuit and checks her watch) 'I hate to interrupt this debate about Violet’s Ice Power...it’s time to head for the Oasis Hot Spring' Nani: 'we got our Surfboard for riding on small waves' Elastigirl: 'Maybe a swim in the pool would be refreshing' She-Hulk: 'And I'll be helping the girls also' Kairi: 'I'll relax with Sora, Aqua, Xion and Namine in the warm pool' Police Chief: 'Just remember, Violet. Use your Ice Breath for situations, or we'll be looking at World War 3' Joss Possible: 'I got my swimsuit, now let's head for the Indoor Waterpark (But as she walk out the door, a bolt of Lighting strikes her) Aah!' Kim Possible: 'Joss! (She sees Joss walk to her with steam all over her) Are you all right?' Joss Possible: 'I'm fine, but my underwear melted' (At the Construction Death Star, Venom sees the Imperial Solder enter the monster creation machine) Venom: 'Now are you sure this invention can stop the Heroes?' Scientist: 'With my research, it can handle anything' (He pulls the lever) (The machine operates and when the doors opens, it shows the Mud Sultan) Scientist: 'It is alive!' Mud Sultan: 'What is my order, Venom?' Venom: 'I want you to go find a large underground hideout, those Heroes are in for a surprise and your first task is...attacking She-Hulk' Mud Sultan: 'It shall be done' (Our Heroes arrived to the huge indoor Oasis on a tiny island near the New York Bite) Ann Possible: 'I've never seen this waterpark that big' Kairi, Namine, Xion and Aqua: (Cheers) (They saw the huge swimming pool, water slides, a hot jacuzzi, spa relaxation, mud bath and sauna) Goku: 'We finally hit Paradise' Aladdin: 'Well...it is a perfect spot to relax for the whole day' She-Hulk: (She arrives in her Blue swimming Tanktop) 'Who's up for a swim of tag?' Pumbaa: 'So what do you want to say with the Team?' Timon: 'I like to say...last one in the Mud Bath is a Stink Bug!' Goten: (He and Violet jog for the hot mud bath) 'Banzai!' (Kairi, Namine, Aqua and Xion relax in the Jacuzzi) Kairi: 'Now this is call relaxing after a long week of Missions' Namine: 'Watch this' (She makes bubbles in the water) Aqua: 'That was a great idea, Kairi. We really needed the rest' Aladdin: (He checks on the Map) 'The Oasis is not on this map, but it still appears' Jasmine: 'I just found the most amazing pool' Kim Possible: 'Maybe we should figure out=' Jasmine: 'There's still time for that later' (They head for the large Swimming Pool) (They reached the Swimming Pool) Aladdin: 'Wow' Joss Possible: 'This swimming pool is still safe, how about we swim?' Peter Parker: 'But how did the location appeared since it isn't on the map?. it could be Venom's trap, we shouldn't go leaping in' Amy Rose: (She and Tails rush towards the pool) 'Last one in is a hedgehog bozo!' (Stella jumps into the pool with Clover on a diving board and they surface up to their shoulder) Stella: 'Come on in, the water's warm' (She-Hulk did a Cannonball sending water at the girls, and she surfaces up to her neck) She-Hulk: 'I gotta learn to control my Cannonball' Goku: 'Watch this, Goten doing a triple-spin' Timon: (He makes Pumbaa turn into a mini-Warthog sub) 'Dive' (3X) (Goten jump in and the water splash at Kim, Ann, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion, Jasmine & Joss) Jasmine: (Giggles) 'Let's enter the water, it'll be fun' Kim Possible: 'But I don't think it's a good idea' Kairi: 'Actually, you should relax with Water Yoga' Aladdin: 'I really have to figure out where the Oasis is found' (They enter the Swimming Pool) (Aladdin and Jasmine relax in the Pool) Aladdin: 'I'm suppose to be the leader here' Jasmine: 'Well, even leaders need to have fun' (A Grimer appears underwater and pulls the large Swimming Pool Plug creating a whirlpool) Kairi: 'Sora, look!' (She and Sora sees a Whirlpool form as they got out of the pool) Sora: 'Guys, get out now!' Jasmine: (She & Aladdin see a Whirlpool form near them) 'Uh, Aladdin?' Aladdin: 'Out of the water' (But they get caught by the current) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Kakarrot, get them out of the pool quickly' Goku: 'Good idea' (He powers up to Super Saiyan) (Bonus Scene) (We find Jimmy Shorts and Tim Gasby at a safe distance) Tim Gasby: 'And it looks like the Heroes must survive a Whirlpool trap' Jimmy: 'Tim, my Dad used to say 'Patience equals...' I forgot' Iago: 'I don't need pressure like this. What am I? Getting worried or something like that' (He flies to the Heroes on a lifeboat) (On a lifeboat, it heads for the whirlpool) Amy Rose: 'Is it me, or is the boat moving faster? Aqua: (She, Xion & Namine hop on the lifeboat) 'We're being pulled by the whirlpool!' Sonic: 'Now we're really starting to juice' Sally: 'Can you slow it down, Violet?' Violet: 'I can sure try... (But then the motor breaks) uh-oh!' Xion: 'Great, the Motor broke' (They enter the whirlpool into a huge tunnel) Joss Possible: 'Don't worry, guys. I'll re-plug the whirlpool... (Before she can throw the large plug into the whirlpool, a lighting bolt struck her the 2nd time) AAH!' Jasmine: 'Joss, you got struck by lighting again?' Joss Possible: 'Joss is not on the phone right now...please hang up and try again later' (Then she fell on the boat) Namine: 'This is not good!' She-Hulk: (She swims to the boat and got onboard) 'I think you'll need a Bodyguard' Elastigirl: 'There's a severed Penalty for luring us into a trap' Aladdin: 'We're in trouble' Spider-Man: 'Tell everybody to hang on!' (They secured themselves as the Lifeboat enters the Whirlpool towards a huge tunnel) Rasoul: 'Aladdin and the others are missing. We must find them' Michelangelo: 'But where can we look? The Oasis is in ruins' Rasoul: 'I don't care. Now find them, or I'll have your heads' Donatello: 'We're going' (Then he and the 3 Turtles begin the rescue search) Rasoul: 'And the Sultan will have mine' Raphael: (She tries to contact Cale & Akima with the portal machine) 'Guys, come in!' Riku: 'It's not working' Donatello: 'We won't be able to get a contact unless they answer Kim's Communicator. Switch that lever to full power, and hurry' Michelangelo: 'Uh-oh, this project is about to wipe out' Leonardo: 'We gotta take that chance, they must rescue the others' Donatello: 'Plus I zeroed in on their location. Come on, guys. Answer the Communicator' Raphael: 'Well, we checked the entire area of the Oasis Spa island, and there's no sigh of Aladdin & the others' Rasoul: 'Then we'll remain here and wait for them to return' Leonardo: 'But what if they don't come back alive?' Rasoul: 'Then it'll be best for us not to come back' Goku: 'Venom has created the Mud Sultan so he can create mud pollution and also make carbon dioxide, plus 3 years ago the planet had the hottest in record. If we let this happen and make things worst by the end of this Century, the Polar Ice will melt and flood cities on the coastline such as New York. 6ft sea level rise will take a bite of the Big Apple. As for Hong Kong, it'll be long gone and Venice will be flooded including Paris. As for mankind, Farms become deserts, Economic collapse and the worst part...a real Climate Change will make Animals to ether adapt or die' Rasoul: 'This is a theory, but I need more proof on this' Akima: 'I'll show you (She pulls up a image of Venus) This is planet Venus, the 2nd Inner Planet. It has lots of Carbon Dioxide and it'll trap the Sun's heat as a out-of-control Greenhouse' Rasoul: 'I don't want Egypt to take that chance, so we'll tell the President of that country to switch into Green energy' (They activate the portal) Donatello: 'They're located underneath the oasis at a huge chamber and I got the portal generator going, but it can last for 30 minutes' Timon: 'We gotta get to the others before something bad really happens' Ann Possible: 'Then let's get going before they get hurt' Cale: 'Akima and I'm coming with you, we'll give ya a hand' Kairi: 'Sora and I am helping also' Timon: 'Pumbaa, keep an eye on the Portal and when we give you the signal, activate it' Akima: 'Let's do it to it' (They enter the portal) Goten: 'They should put up the sign that says 'Warning, Oasis Trap' (They see a wooden sign) Sonic: 'It has to be a bigger sign, such as this' (They see a electronic sign) Goku: 'Great, now how can we escape?' Clover: 'I can handle it, I'm the queen of Courage' (Namine puts her hand on her forehead) She-Hulk: 'So what do you say? Sonic and I can lead us' Xion: 'They can get us to an exit tunnel' Violet: 'No, not, never, Nein, no way, ix-nay on the hedgehog-way, negative! (But Kim does a puppy dog pout) We'll let She-Hulk & Sonic lead us on 1 tiny condition...stay alert' Aladdin: 'There's 3 paths but one of them can lead to the chamber' Goku: 'You and the others come with me on the left with Aqua, Namine & Xion' Stella: 'Plus Clover and I'm going to the Center with Sonic and his friends' Vegeta: 'I'll head to the Right' Jasmine: (Sighs) 'Then again...' Goku: 'Fine, Have it your way' (Sonic accidentally knock a vase) Clover, Aladdin & Vegeta: 'Sonic!' (Then a gurgle sound is made) Knuckles: 'Sonic, cut it out!' Sonic: 'I didn't do anything' (Then 2 Mud Grimer creatures appear) Xion: 'It's a Mud Grimer' Aqua: 'Whatever you do, just don't say bad insults or you'll make them upset' Nani: 'Well, the Mud is good for your skin and also relaxes your athletic muscles' Violet: 'You can call it whatever you want, but the mud is slimy!' Namine & Xion: (They covered Violet's mouth) 'Shut up, Violet!' (But then the 2 Mud Grimers target Namine, Xion and Violet) Aqua: 'They spotted us' Spider-Man: 'You're right. Every Warrior for themselves!' (The Heroes run across a tunnel) (The 2 Mud Grimers chase Xion & Namine, but then Aladdin use the Trap with both rocks) Aladdin: 'Now. (They pushed both large rocks to TKO 2 Mud Grimers) That take care of that' Sonic: 'We should get moving, team. We don't want to be late for the mud palace' Stella: (she use a blue lightsaber and does a spell) Abbra-ka-dabra-collet!' (The Grimer creature shrunk small) (The Heroes reached a fast Mud River current) Aladdin: 'We'll have to cross by leaping every large Rock to the other side' Aqua: 'Just follow my lead' (She uses her Keyblade powers to leap across every rock to the other side of the Mud River) (Aladdin, Jasmine, Goku, Vegeta, Genie and the others got across) Namine: 'Let's do it, Xion' (They got across without a problem) Xion: (She started to trip) 'Uh-oh, guys! I need help here' Elastigirl: 'Aqua, pull Xion up' Aqua: (She grab Xion and pulled her up, but then she fell into the Mud River) 'Get me out of the current!' Aladdin: 'Could someone rescue Aqua?' Elastigirl, Namine & Xion: (Yells) (They enter the Mud River) (Elastigirl, Xion & Namine rescued Aqua and got to the others) Xion: 'Nice going, Aqua. Are you trying to drown us in mud?' Aqua: 'I was helping you avoid danger!' Namine: 'You better watch it, or I'll give you a mud bomb!' Elastigirl: 'Stop it! Just remove the mud with your Water' (Aqua, Namine and Xion use their Keyblade and cast a Water Spell to remove the mud on them) Xion: 'What just happened? I was getting ready to Cat-Fight you' Aqua: 'Venom used an experiment of the Mud Sultan to make us sense evil powers' Sonic: 'Will our heroes escape a plunging fall? Tune in next time on=' Jasmine: 'Sonic...just make a spinning vortex so we'll land safety' Goku: 'So this must be an underground Crystal town, a little bright but cold' Iago: 'I don't know about you but we're all gonna die' Aladdin: 'We're gonna march towards the castle, find whoever runs this place and demand to return us to the surface' Genie: (Acts as the godfather) 'We must make an offer he can't refuse' Jasmine: 'And if he does refuse?' Aladdin: 'Then we go down fighting' (They came to the entrance Door that is big) Genie: 'Whoever owns this place, it's got a big door' Tails: 'The way to answer it is ringing the gong' Sonic: 'If someone gets caught, there'll be no...way...out' Amy Rose: 'Log off, Sonic' Tails: (He hands Goku a Golf Club and a Golf Ball) 'Just aim at the gong and you'll score a Hole-In-One' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Fore!' (He hits the golf ball with a 1 Drive, it gone through a loop, a mini pinball bumper and the gong sounds loud) Amy Rose: 'Aah, it's too loud!' Aladdin: 'Did you have to hit it so hard?' Genie: 'What? I can't hear you. I think he hit it too hard' Mud Sultan: (He arrives from a portal) 'It never fails. Just when you're about to settle in for a hot Mud Bath, the Door Gong rings...and on my day off' Mud Sultan: (He appears from the big Door) 'What do you want?' Goten: 'Go ahead, Leader' Aladdin: 'Uh, we were... (He asks Genie something) Genie, a little help here' Genie: 'Actually (He turns into a Announcer) we work with the 'Genie's Spotless Cleaning service', and this is the Mini-Vacuum. (He sucks the Mini-Grimer into the Vacuum) So I'll tell you what, we're just send this to our van. We'll have your Muddy problems cleaned in no time' Mud Sultan: (He grabs Genie) 'Nobody...wipes up...my Mud' (Inside the large bottle, our Heroes must find a way to escape) Goten: 'A few minutes ago, we were relaxing at the indoor Oasis but now, that Mud creature is gonna turn us into Dinner!' Stella: 'Now what are we gonna do, Clover. Or nicknamed as 'Mrs. I-can-handle-it?'.' Clover: 'You're the ones who got us into this trouble!' Aladdin: 'Are you sure you can't get out?' Spider-Man: (He's stuck in a small box) 'Not really' Sonic: 'Now how are we going to escape without Goku? Maybe the Police Chief is right, Violet can't use her Ice Attack to save us' Jasmine: 'Aladdin, I know the others are in a situation, but a street-rat can get us out' Aladdin: 'Maybe I got a few tricks remaining' Sonic: 'The Humans make their Sugar-free Cookies in Manhattan, they even sell them to make money for the Governor' Aladdin: 'But sadly, they only bake it on the Surface. (Then he has an idea) I got it! Return myself to the surface, we'll bring you the Baking Cookie Dough that you can use' Clover: (panics) 'Please, please!' Mud Sultan: 'I shall let you and Nani go...but the others stay. I'm the Sultan of this underground castle and I can change the Vegetables to Shish-Kabob' Sonic: 'Just don't get any bad ideas' Violet: 'No fair, Nani and Aladdin gets to leave!' Iago: 'I bet they're gonna get out of this' Elastigirl: 'Only If they can' Nani: (The mud reached her chest) 'oh-no, what's happening?' Aladdin: 'Hey, what are you doing?' Mud Sultan: 'I'm helping you escorted on your way. (Then he opens a window) Easy out' (He throws the mud bomb outside) (After Kim & Ann arrived with Cale & Akima plus Timon, they got Aladdin and Nani out of the pile of mud as Sora and Kairi shows up) Cale: 'Are you guys all right?' Aladdin: 'We're safe, Cale. But Jasmine and the others are in the palace' Kairi: 'You could really use a bath after this mission' Sora: 'And also use Shampoo to scrub your hair' Nani: 'Lilo needs our help, so how are we gonna rescue them?' Ann Possible: 'I got an idea' (She whispers next to Timon) Timon: 'Excellent, that might work' Elder Kai: (He shows up) 'I was wondering if you could use a little help' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Elder Kai, you're here' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Maybe if the Grand Kai helps us, there's a woman that you could kiss' Elder Kai: 'Really?' Kim Possible: 'Excuse me, Goku. But we have to save the others' She-Hulk: 'Uh, ix-nay on the Bulma-say' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Hey, kakarrot. You wouldn't be thinking about Bulma by any chance?' Super Saiyan Goku: 'No' Akima: 'Actually she is' Ann Possible: (Gasp!) Super Saiyan Vegeta: (He snaps) 'OH you are?! You idiot! Why don't you just chill out before I knock some sense out of your mind' (Goku tries to open a huge door for a rescue attempt) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Open Sesame!' Timon: (He place his hand on the forehead) 'Oh, brother' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'That won't work, we'll have to blast it open' Donatello: 'While we send the Hybrid Megazord to help the others, you activate the portal outside so they can escape easy' Raphael: 'And what if they fail?' Donatello: 'Mike will say 'no problem', if not then New York City is doomed' Michelangelo: 'No problem' (Then Aladdin appears riding on Carpet as Ann, Sora, Kairi, She-Hulk, Goku & Vegeta arrive to save the others from the Mud Sultan) Mud Sultan: 'What?!' Aladdin: 'There's been a change of Menu here' She-Hulk: 'How about you munch on this!' (She throws a large Carrot, but the Mud Sultan eats it and grabs her with his mud hand) Mud Sultan: 'This is what I get for not putting screens on windows!' (Then he squeezes She-Hulk hard) She-Hulk: (Groans) (Her mud is up her chest) 'I had tight problems than this, it's Hero Time, guys!' Ann Possible: 'Now remember, when the Mud Sultan gets close enough, take him out' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'When I say now, fire. (The Mud Sultan prepares to attack) Now' (Goku, Ann & Vegeta fire the triple Kamehameha attack and the Mud Sultan got hit as he releases She-Hulk) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'That did the trick, now if you don't mind' (Pumbaa shows up as the rescue attempt is complete) Pumbaa: 'Just run for you lives, and when you're finished, run some more!' Timon: 'Pumbaa, I told you to wait' Ann Possible: 'Let's get out of here before the Mud Sultan attacks us' Pumbaa: 'You don't have to stay put longer, he's right here on the radar. Look' (He gives Violet the Radar Device) Violet: 'Well...beat me with a dodgeball, you're correct. (Then she tells something important) Timon & Pumbaa, it's your lucky day. You're looking for a supersize villain? Well, I present you...the Mud Sultan' Timon: 'Wait a second, the Mud Sultan is...Right behind us!' Kairi: 'Uh-oh' (They drove on the Hybrid Megazord in Tank mode as the Mud Sultan burst through the door) Mud Sultan: 'Come back here, you little crotons!' Ann Possible: 'The Mud Sultan is about to chase us' Aladdin: 'In others words?' Violet: 'In other words: RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RUN BEFORE!' She Hulk: 'Great idea' (She steps on it) (They go through a shortcut with steamy temperatures) Sally: 'Aah!' (She falls off the Mud Sultan) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Don't worry, I'll save you (He rescues Sally but lands on a steam spot and panics) Aah!' Jasmine: 'Oh-no' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Kakarrot! This is no time to be fooling around' Aladdin: 'We gotta get to the surface before we're human bait' (They see the rocks falling near them) Akima: 'I think we found your quicker solution, Aladdin. (She contacts the 4 Turtles) Guys, we need the portal opened now!' (On the surface outside near the indoor Oasis Waterpark) Donatello: 'Raphael, switch the lever to full power' Raphael: '10-4' (He activates it) (Then the Heroes make it outside in one piece before the portal machine shuts off) Kairi: 'We got ourselves a problem that is about to get Very Big' (The Mud Sultan appears to the surface as a giant) Rasoul: 'It's bad' Timon: (He speaks on the bullhorn) 'Go away, you will now leave the area. I said Go away (He toss a few cards) Get outta here, beat it, scram, vamoose...come on, will you go already!?' Hydroman: 'You're gonna get punched in the kisser. Blood flows faster than mud! (He charges) Stella: 'No, wait. You'll get stuck also, It's up to Violet' Amy Rose: 'And hurry, we're sinking!' Hydroman: 'But I can still stop him' Joss Possible: 'Let me help' Kim Possible: 'But you'll mess up again, now I'm going to ask you this once and I expect you to do it. You must use the heater cannon, no more mistakes and no more attacking, just use the heater cannon...Understand!?' Joss Possible: 'Kamehame= (But she gets struck by a bolt of lighting for the 3rd and final time) Aah!!' Ann Possible: 'Joss, what happened?' Joss Possible: 'Houston...we have a problem' (The Mud Sultan is about to attack Timon & Pumbaa) Timon: 'We're toasted, Pumbaa. It's over! (Sobs) It's all over' (Violet's Ice Breath at full power causes the Mud Sultan to die) Jasmine: 'He's dying by cold Ice' Aladdin: 'It's Violet's cold breath attack, he's never been in this freezing before' (Then it turns into a Ice Statue and explodes into a thousand pieces) Sonic: 'And the crowd goes wild!' (Last lines of the Episode) (They see falling snow cooling the heat) Elastigirl: 'Your Ice attack is incredible and we destroyed the Mud Creature' Kairi: 'Now that's what I call a frost surprise ending' Violet: 'I think I used all the Ice Power but I learned something today, if you can’t stand the heat then use the ice to cool down' Super Saiyan Goku: 'it’s foolish to enter a trap without getting backup. So from now on, just be careful while watching your back' Rasoul: 'At least the Sultan put Aladdin in charge of this plan' Kim Possible: 'I know how Joss got struck by lighting, it was her jacket with Iron' Ann Possible: 'Well it's a happy ending, we took out the Mud Sultan and everything looks great' Clover: 'But at least I can handle it=oops' Jasmine: (She smiled) 'Care to repeat that? (Clover shook her head 'no') Police Chief: 'Look at the time, I better head back to HQ with my Iron tie (But he gets struck by lighting) AAH!' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'Oh, Joss...come here! (He charges after Joss) Joss Possible: 'Aah! Get away from me' Sonic: 'let's give a big hand for everybody's favorite hero, Sonic the hedgehog!' Girls: 'Sonic!' Aladdin: 'we want to let you know that we liked you' She-Hulk: 'and you'll help us in the new season' Sora: 'but for now, could you help us give Clover a mud fight?' Stella: 'Girls...Mud fight!' (She, Kim, Sonic, She-Hulk, Ann, Kairi, Aqua, Namine, Xion & Nani throw mud) Clover: 'Aah, girls! watch it! Super Saiyan Goku: 'I think this is 1 activity they'll enjoy' Heroes: (Laughing) Gallery Mud Sultan about to be destroyed.jpg|The Mud Sultan gets hit by the Sun's energy from the Hybrid Megazord's sword Lilo in her swimsuit.jpg|Lilo in her Swimsuit is about to enter the pool with Nani Sally finds out that the Mud Sultan is inside the palace.jpg|Sally sees the Mud Palace underground with the Heroed Outrunning the Mud Sultan.jpg|Our Heroes outrun the Mud Sultan Super Saiyan Vegeta yells at Goku for messing up.jpg|Vegeta yells at Goku Goku and Vegeta prepare to fire at the Mud Sultan.jpg|Goku and Vegeta prepare to fire an energy attack at the Mud Sultan Aladdin leads Ann, Kim, Akima and Cale to the Palace inside the chamber.jpg|Aladdin leads, Akima & Cale to the underground Palace The Mud Sultan chases after the Heroes.jpg|The Mud Sultan chases after the Heroes Vegeta tells Goku to get a move on after landing on a hot spot.jpg|Vegeta tells Goku to stop playing around after landing on a hot spot Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Friendship Category:Family